Venganza
by Shield Liger
Summary: Tanjiro y Nezuko son enviados a Tokio. Pero algo ocurre en la ciudad vecina, ahora son jóvenes varones los que están desapareciendo misteriosamente... Un nuevo demonio quizás?
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA**

(KIMETSU NO YAIBA es una historia original de Shueisha. Y esta historia tiene solo un fin recreativo. No me demanden)

Una vez que Tanjiro y su hermana eliminaron a los tres demonios en uno, Teoni de la ciudad el noreste, y les dieron paz a los habitantes, sobretodo, a aquellas familias que hijas de 16 años, ya que eran las predilectas por los demonios come-hombres, Tanjiro emprendió camino despidiéndose de Kasumi, encargándole que cuidara a la chica que habían rescatado. Mientras reflexionaba en la reacción del demonio al preguntarle por el maldito Muzan que había dañado a su hermana. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando oye a lo lejos un graznido y descubre que aterriza sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Te toca ir a Asukasa en Tokio! – Le informa el pájaro – Se rumorea que hay algún demonio allí.

\- ¿Ya tengo otra misión? – exclama sorprendido el joven espadachín.

\- ¡Así es! – replica el ave negra.

\- Espera un momento – protesta el chico.

\- ¡No espero! – refuta vehemente el pájaro hablador.

\- Espera, por favor. Sólo un rato. – suplica Kamado.

\- ¡Calla y camina! – ordena el cuervo.

Mientras iba en camino a la Asukasa, una vez que el cuervo se alejó, tomó la ruta por la ciudad del norte que le quedaba de paso. Al rato ya había llegado a esta ciudad, llamando su atención que estaban todos los habitantes temerosos, esto le picó la curiosidad, por lo que decidió averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin lugar a dudas, el éxito alcanzado en su primera misión en la ciudad del noroeste le daba algo más de seguridad al momento de enfrentar nuevos demonios, como los que podría encontrar en cualquier ciudad o pueblo, si es que era eso lo que estaba provocando esas extrañas reacciones de la gente del lugar. Al consultar a los lugareños se entera, que al igual que en la ciudad del noroeste estaban desapareciendo gente, pero esta vez se trataban de desapariciones de muchachos de la ciudad. Vio muchas casas con marcas de luto en las puertas y la gente con la que se encontraban en el camino lo veían con los ojos tristes y atemorizados.

Se acercó a una hostería para pedir más información y tener una base para emprender la búsqueda del demonio que podría estar asolando en esa ciudad. Al llegar a la clásica entrada de biombo y farola de papel en la puerta, olió el ambiente detenidamente. Lo olores de los seres humanos predominaban a los de los animales, y uno que otro olor no identificable. En el preciso instante en que levantaba la mano para abrir el biombo de entrada, alguien lo hizo desde adentro, y de la penumbra aparece una mujer de mediana edad que al ver a Tanjiro, abrió de par en par los ojos, ahogó un grito de terror y agarrándolo firme de los hombros le gritaba mientras lo sacudía:

\- ¡Vete de este lugar! – Exclamaba aumentando el tono de su voz cada vez más fuera de control – aquí desaparecerás y morirás… - ¡VETE Y NO TE DETENGAS AQUÍ! – Descontrolada – mientras antes emprendas el camino lograrás salir de la ciudad antes de que oscurezca.

\- Pero no me pasará nada – replicó el joven espadachín

\- No sabes lo que dices – gritó llorando la mujer y corrió calle abajo a tropiezos cada vez que volteaba a verlo.

\- Está así desde que se llevaron a su hijo Michimino – dice un hombre parado en el dintel de entrada mirando a la mujer alejarse y con la mano puesta sobre el hombro de Kamado. - ¿Necesitas algo, muchacho?

\- Requiero información – Responde Tanjiro – quizás usted me pueda ayudar. –Exclamó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza – Soy Tanjiro Kamado y supe que acá estaban pasando cosas inusuales como la desaparición de jóvenes – explicaba el espadachín.

\- Así es, niño – le respondió el dueño del lugar – pero yo que tú no me acerco a esos lugares y te proteges en la casa que te quedes, hasta el otro día pues ya anochece y corres el riego de ser el siguiente. – replicó el hombre – si quieres te ayudo con la mochila que llevas.

\- No se preocupe, aquí llevo algo muy valioso para mí. – Respondió seguro el muchacho – dónde han ocurrido estas desapariciones – siguió con las consultas.

\- La mayoría de los casos ham ocurrido en el vado del río. Pero te sugiero que no te acerques a esos lugares y menos a estas horas… - pero no pudo seguir argumentando pues Tanjiro ya iba caminando en esa dirección. – Allá va el próximo – murmuró apesadumbrado y se entró en su local.

Por la callejuela que llegaba al río, iba a paso firme y decidido. Necesitaba pistas y reconocer el olor de ese demonio que estaba haciendo de las suyas en esa ciudad. Preguntó a la gente que se iba cruzando con él hasta que dio con la familia que había perdido al último joven. Al llegar a la casa de ellos, se encontró con un hogar sin grandes lujos, bastante sencillos. Habló latamente con los padres quienes servían en el templo mayor y su joven hijo también lo hacía desde los 10 años. La espiritualidad del último conmovía a todos los que lo conocían, pues lograba con palabras sencillas tocar las fibras simples del corazón, logrando grandes transformaciones en la vida de la gente. Se le consideraba casi un santo o un iluminado. Estando en esa casa pudo discriminar el olor que tenía el muchacho y con eso pudo guiarse hasta donde había desaparecido. Y siguiendo ese rastro olfativo caminó en dirección al templo en el cual servían, pero en vez de adentrarse en él, el rastro lo llevó por calles que se alejaban de esos dos puntos, el templo y su casa. Por la intensidad del olor que había quedado en el aire, comprendió que el demonio lo empezó a acosar cuando salía de su servicio y el joven huyendo comenzó a correr por calles aledañas para tratar de zafar del peligro que intuía o veía. Por una de estas calles se topó con un callejón sin salida. No necesitaba adivinar para darse cuenta que había sido ahí donde había sido apresado por el demonio. Cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil para distinguir, ahora, el olor que caracterizaba al nuevo demonio. Atardecía y ya pronto sería la hora de un nuevo ataque. Sin tensar los músculos y haciendo la respiración de manantial para alcanzar la tranquilidad y concentración necesaria para tener el espíritu en paz y poder enfrentar el ataque del demonio, pues tenía cierto que sería él el próximo secuestrado.

Ya estaba oscureciendo por completo y las farolas de papel de las casas se fueron encendiendo paulatinamente iluminando tenuemente ese rincón en donde se encontraba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención es que esto mismo podría haber pasado en la ciudad del noroeste, pero donde su desconcierto lo hace dar un traspié y temor a la vez, fue que el olor del demonio también venía de debajo de la tierra y que ese olor era demasiado similar al de Teoni, al punto tal que le hizo pensar que no eran tres entidades con sus características propias que había enfrentado anteriormente, sino que eran cuatro y el cuarto ente, y probablemente el de mayor poder estaba en esta ciudad. Los músculos tensos y la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, susurra quedamente:

\- Tranquila Nezuko, trataré de no molestarte ahora que estás durmiendo para recuperarte. – aún no acababa bien la frase y una mancha oscura empieza a aparecer cerca de sus pies. Tanjiro contemplaba algo inquieto creyendo que no había derrotado a Teoni completamente, sin embargo de la mancha oscura y fangosa, aparece, un ser con rostro ratonil, con una mirada llena de fiereza y odio. Su fisonomía recordaba más bien una rata por la cola gruesa, los ojos rojos, la nariz inquieta con bigotes largos, de su boca con grandes dientes, botaba saliva en forma abundante dando un aspecto aún más repulsivo a su fisonomía, y dos orejas huidizas y puntiagudas, en su cabeza dos cuernos largos muy similares a los del demonio de tres personalidades. Sus dientes entrechocaban y chirriaban como lo hacía el demonio triple de la ciudad del noroeste, pero no eran exactamente iguales. Tanjiro creyó que como era un demonio grotesco, quizás había modificado su cuerpo para esconderse convertido en una rata y no ser detectado por los humanos.

\- ¡TÚ! – Gritó con voz aguda - ¡Te odio! – gritaba iracundo y cada vez más alterado y desfigurado el rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó un tanto impresionado Tanjiro - ¿Por qué me odias? No te he hecho nada aún…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – Interrumpió iracundo, casi temblando de rabia – Soy Matiasu, asesinaste a mi hermano Teoni – espetó con furia. Tanjiro abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por esta declaración, pero entendió porque le parecía tantas similitudes con el demonio que había eliminado hace días atrás. Las diferencias eran su rostro ratonil con cuernos largos a diferencia de la cara alargada de Teoni que culminaba con cuernos. Teoni atacaba muchachas jóvenes para comérselas, Matiasu, en cambio, lo hacía a muchachos jóvenes, las mismas formas de moverse y atacar, por lo que esperó que también se multiplicara en tres o más entidades – ¡Eres un maldito, Demonkira! – mascullaba Matiasu, el Dansei o taberu.

\- Y ahora vengo por ti – respondió calmadamente el joven de la nichirinto. – Pero antes de eliminarte, - dijo desenvainando su arma letal y apuntándole, tal como lo hizo con su hermano – necesito preguntarte por Muzan Kibutsuji. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – dijo mientras se aproximaba. El demonio con cara de rata saltó velozmente sobre el muchacho intentando morderlo con sus afilados dientes, pero fue repelido por Tanjiro quien le dio un certero corte en el costado, que lo dejó sangrando.

\- No puedo decirte nada – dijo el demonio sosteniendo la herida con una de sus manos – Porque no me está permitido hablar…-dijo mientras se reincorporaba y mostraba que ya había sanado su herida – y porque te odio con el odio más grande que podemos tener los demonios – y diciendo esto, saltó nuevamente, pero en vez de caer sobre él, hizo un circulo negro de fango y se introdujo velozmente, apareciendo raudo a espaldas del joven, quien, guiado por su olfato, casi había anticipado el movimiento, girando a tiempo para contrarrestar con un movimiento rápido y seguro el ataque que le estaba realizando. De pronto el espadachín, sintió más leve el peso de su mochila, para comprender que Nezuko había despertado, recuperado fuerzas y se colocaba a retaguardia para apoyar a su hermano en esta pelea con el demonio Matiasu.

\- ¿Por qué una demonio se encuentra junto a ti? – pregunta desconcertado Matiasu. – Ella debería atacarte y ayudarme a asesinarte… - la saliva de su boca brotaba en forma abundante. El saber que estaba frente a un chico del rango de edad que a él le gustaba comer y además así de poderoso, le hacía agua la boca como frente al mejor banquete de su vida. – Ignoro por qué ella te acompaña y te quiere defender, pero lo cierto es que es la hora de mi venganza. Me vengaré por lo que has hecho, por obligarme a ver lo que no quería ver jamás… - decía mientras se restregaba las manos saboreándose de antemano la carne de Tanjiro – y cuando te haya asesinado, te comeré saboreando cada hueso de tu cuerpo, porque parece que debes tener un sabor delicioso, seguramente el mejor que he probado hasta el momento – dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes nuevamente. – En cuanto a ese demonio que te acompaña – continuó Matiasu – se ve que no ha desarrollado ninguna habilidad especial por lo que no me demorará mucho asesinarla también, después de ti, por cierto – rió siniestramente.

Estas palabras encendieron el enojo de Tanjiro, quien adoptando una posición de ataque, la quinta postura, se aprestó a atacar y acabar con este demonio de una buena vez.

\- A mi hermana, nadie la toca – espetó entre dientes Tanjiro Kamado – y tú no volverás a probar carne humana – y diciendo esto se lanzó veloz contra el demonio que se sorprendió por la velocidad de los movimientos de chico y logró esquivar a duras penas el movimiento del sable, pero no pudo esquivar la patada en el estómago que violentamente le dio Nezuko que venía casi disimulada detrás del ancho ropaje de su hermano.

El demonio voló por los aires varios metros, resentido por el golpe que lo había hecho caer de bruces, golpeándose el horrible rostro de rata. Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la misma chica demonio, alzaba su pie para dejarle la cabeza enterrada en la tierra en un hoyo provocado por la violencia del impacto. Esto hizo que Matiasu, convirtiera esa tierra en el fango en el cual se movía a sus anchas y destrabó su cabeza del duro suelo, emergiendo un poco más allá, lejos de la espada de Tanjiro y de los golpes de Nezuko. La ira se fue acrecentando en la rata hecha demonio, y sin medir fuerzas y analizar el ataque, se zambulló en el fango desapareciendo de la vista apareciendo casi simultáneamente en la pared de la derecha que bloqueó el ataque Tanjiro con un giro veloz, y dándole un golpe con el pomo de la empuñadura. Desapareciendo y emergiendo de la pared contraria, siendo repelido por el puño y pie de Nezuko, quien recibió el primer golpe, antes de desaparecer y surgir casi en medio de ambos, quienes en una sincronía casi coreográfica lo golpearon y lo hirieron en distintas partes aturdiéndolo y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

\- Por última vez – le dice Tanjiro al demonio que estaba de espaldas en el suelo y con la punta de la espada tocándole la garganta. – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Muzan Kibutsuji? – el demonio comprendiendo que tenía escasas oportunidades de escapar y que sería asesinado por Muzan si se enteraba que había hablado algo, hizo un amago de ataque que hizo a los hermanos tomar cierta distancia del demonio para aprestarse a la defensa y al ataque, sin embargo Matiasu rápidamente hizo el fango a sus pies y se sumergió desapareciendo casi inmediatamente. Nezuko, con las venas de la frente a la vista, arrugó el ceño y Tanjiro, entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el olfato para discernir en donde aparecería el demonio para atacar. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ese hedor a rata de basural se alejaba de donde ellos estaban en vez de acercarse. Varios metros más allá, surgió solo la cabeza de Matiasu, quien chirriaba los dientes con la mandíbula apretada de odio, miró a los hermanos Kamado y con voz profunda, que destilaba amenaza, les dice:

\- Hoy me derrotaron, pero no lograron asesinarme como a mi hermano Teoni. – Calló unos breves segundos y prosiguió – andaré siempre pendiente de donde estén y lo que estén haciendo, hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para matar a tu hermana, y comerte a ti, Tanjiro Demonkira, en ese entonces tendré la venganza por lo que nos has hecho a mi hermano y a mí – terminó diciendo en un chillido agudo característico de las ratas que ninguno de los dos hermanos olvidaría jamás y que los pondría sobre aviso cuando lo volvieran a oír. Recién había concluido de hablar y en veloz carrera, Nezuko se lanza tras él lanzando una patada rasante en el suelo para decapitar a Matiasu, pero él ya había desaparecido de la superficie y del lugar.

\- Calma, Nezuko – dijo el joven espadachín – ha huido como una rata al verse acorralado por nosotros. – y llamándola, dijo en voz baja – Vuelve Nezuko…ya lo veremos nuevamente, y ahí ajustaremos cuentas. Tanjiro contempló frustrado el lugar donde había aparecido por última vez Matiasu, lamentándose por no haber logrado sacar una sola palabra del demonio que tanto deseaba encontrar. Una vez que su hermana llegó a su lado, miró a Nezuko, le tendió la mano y apoyando sus cabezas le dijo suavemente:

\- Te prometo que lograremos encontrar a ese demonio y te volverás a convertir en humana. – Y así, cogidos de la mano, retomaron el rumbo a Tokio, a buscar el demonio de Asukasa tal como le había ordenado el cuervo que le daba las misiones.

**FIN**

NOTA.- Esta historia surge de una conversación con un amigo que me la recomendó, pese a que yo le había comentado que me gustaba ver las historias completas y no que estuvieran en edición porque me comían las ansias ver el siguiente capítulo y que prefería ver de un golpe toda la historia. A modo de venganza creativa hice esta historia en donde lo inserto a él como el demonio Matiasu. Espero qeu les guste.


	2. Venganza II

**VENGANZA II**

Después que el Patrón encomendó a Tanjiro que siguiera en su lucha y, además que siguiera cuidando a Nezuko, apareció un cuervo chillón encargándole la nueva misión. Pero esta vez con una advertencia casi enigmática. Le dijo que esta vez debería viajar a los poblados del norte en donde se habían detectado presencia de demonios, pero que no era esa la misión, sino enfrentar a alguien conocido, pero más poderoso. Tanjiro quedó sorprendido sin poder recordar a quien se podía estar enfrentando, pero como el cuervo lo único que hacía era gritar órdenes y no responder consultas decidió no insistir y emprender el viaje, armado con su nuevo sable neblinto reparada después de que el demonio araña la haya quebrado. Pronto lo alcanzarían Zunitsu e Inosuke una vez que se restablecieran del todo, el primero de su encogimiento producto del veneno inoculado de araña, y el segundo, su baja autoestima al verse infinitamente inferior en fuerza y poder no solo del chico de la cicatriz en la frente, sino de los Pilares que lo mantuvieron atado en el bosque de las arañas.

No tardó mucho en distraerse en el camino e ir haciendo un recuento de lo vivido en esos años desde el horroroso ataque a su familia hasta en encuentro con Los 9 Pilares y el Patrón. De quien estaba agradecido de no sacrificar a su amada hermana. Seguía, por tanto, en pie, su deseo de vengar la muerte de su familia y volver humana a su hermana por mano de Muzan Kibutsuji.

Habían pasado un par de días y cada cierto tiempo ambos hermanos miraban hacia atrás esperando ver llegar a los dos muchachos que se habían convertido en grandes amigos y equipo de lucha contra los demonios. ¿Qué demonio deberán enfrentar ahora, será otro de las 12 lunas o será una Creciente? ¿Y qué habrá querido decir el cuervo con que se enfrentaría a algo conocido?

Después de 4 días de camino, se detuvo frente a un río en las afueras de un pueblito que se veía en su orilla contraria. Se sentó un instante en la penumbra a los pies de un gran árbol y miró distraído el movimiento de la gente del lugar. Sólo se veían hombres y mujeres adultos o viejos y muchachas. ¿Por qué no se veían jóvenes ahí? ¿No habían en ese pueblo o estaban trabajando todos en un mismo lugar? Aunque no quiso darle más vueltas en el asunto decidió dormir en las afueras del pueblo e ingresar a él al día siguiente con calma. Preparó un pequeño fuego, armó una bolas de arroz que le habían entregado el personal de Kocho, preparó una sopa de miso. En ese instante, Nezuko apareció abriendo la caja, quien se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Indudablemente se sentía tan agradecida del cuidado, protección y confianza que Tanjiro tenía de ella que sentía urgencia por demostrarle que estaría a la altura de las circunstancias en cada ocasión que hiciera falta. El joven sintió esa gratitud y sonrió:

Te prometo, Nezuko que lograremos encontrar a quien te hizo esto y volverás a ser mi hermana humana. No te preocupes… - no alcanzó a completar bien la frase cuando notó que la muchacha se enderezaba bruscamente y miraba hacia el otro lado del río con recelo y desconfianza. Tanjiro se sorprendió porque no olía a demonio conocido ni desconocido, sólo los de los seres humanos que se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo vecino. Giró la cabeza, una multitud de hombres y mujeres se apostaban en la orilla y lo miraban aterrorizados y gritaban todos a la vez frases que se confundían y se hacían incomprensibles. El joven de la cicatriz se enderezó, procurando dejar a Nezuko fuera de la vista de la gente.

Buenas tardes, podrían hablar de a uno, no entiendo lo que dicen – les gritó por sobre el tumulto, provocando que todos callaran bruscamente. Tomó la palabra uno de hombre que parecía como el Jefe de la aldea y gritó alto para imponerse al sonido de las aguas del río.

Muchacho vete de aquí. Corres peligro. ¡Te va a secuestrar! – replicó con lágrimas en los ojos. – No queremos ver a otro joven desaparecer de este pueblo. – el joven Kamado se sorprendió al oírlo y decidió cruzar el río a conseguir mayor información. ¿Será un demonio?

Nezuko ya estaba dentro de la caja, se la colgó en sus hombros y se aprestó a cruzar el río, un alarido de espanto se alzó en el aire, gritos mezclados de horror y asombro iban subiendo de nivel. Aún no llegaba a la mitad del río cuando notó cerca suyo que el agua salpicaba, esto le sorprendió. Levantó la vista y vio, perplejo que los aldeanos le estaban lanzando piedras y palos para evitar que cruzara el río y se acercara al pueblo. Se detuvo asombrado, mientras las voces se alzaban cada vez más casi llegando a la paranoia. Mientras se protegía de los proyectiles, trataba de explicarse. Hasta que ofuscado gritó:

¡BASTA! – esto produjo la misma reacción de la gente cuando alzó la voz por primera vez. Al parecer los aldeanos estaban tan alterados y traumados con lo que estaban viviendo que pasaban del descontrola al mutismo absoluto. – Soy un Asesino de Demonios y lo que sea que les esté ocurriendo los puedo ayudar si se trata de uno de estas bestias. – una exclamación de asombro se elevó alto. El aldeano que había hablado la primera vez tomó la palabra nuevamente:

Eso mismo es lo que creemos que nos ha ocurrido – trató de explicarse – en estos últimos meses han ido desapareciendo nuestros hijos como de tu edad, misteriosamente. Suponemos que es obra de algún demonio, pues no hemos encontrado nada de ellos desde que desaparecieron – esto puso en alerta a Tanjiro, quien ya le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la orilla del pueblo. – Hemos tenido tanto miedo que hemos enviado a nuestros jóvenes y niños a otros pueblos en donde viven familiares nuestros para protegerlos pues no sabemos exactamente qué les ocurre.

¿Esto quiere decir que han desaparecido en las calles, o incluso dentro de las casas? – preguntó el joven espadachín, recordando casos parecidos años atrás.

Así es, - respondió el hombre, mientras los demás pobladores asentían, algunos con la cabeza otros a media voz - ¿Sabes de qué se trata? – inquirió el hombre esperanzado. El joven Kamado entendió que esperaban buenas noticias, pero lo que les debía decir no los tranquilizaría, más bien los llevaría a una gran tristeza.

Creo que sí – respondió cauteloso – recuerdo hace unos años atrás una aldea pasó por algo similar, aunque eran muchachas las que desaparecían… - las madres presentes abrazaron a sus hijas y las que no tenían a sus muchachas cercanas hicieron el amago de ir a buscarlas mientras otras giraban la cabeza o el cuerpo en dirección a sus casas – NO, tranquilos – sonrió el muchacho, tratando de calmarlos – efectivamente eso fue obra de unos demonios, pero que ya los vencimos y ellos no pueden resucitar. – los rostros se suavizaron un tanto, Tanjiro prosiguió – En cambio en un pueblo vecino a aquel, me encontré con un demonio que era hermano del otro, y él sí cazaba a jóvenes de 15 años, aproximadamente, lamentablemente huyó como una rata y no volví a saber de él. – La gente comenzó a llorar quedamente, pues todo indicaba que no volverían a ver a sus hijos.

Tanjiro se sintió incómodo por la situación que había generado, y bajando la cabeza solicitó que lo dejaran hacer su trabajo, pues el demonio que él había enfrentado en ese entonces era solo una rata acorralada y sin ningún gran poder. Después de lo que había enfrentado en el bosque de las Arañas, este demonio de baja estofa no era preocupante. Aunque en su interior la insistencia del cuervo de enviarlo para allá, pese a que el Patrón lo había enviado a buscar a Muzan. Quizás estos años que habían pasado el demonio había incrementado sus poderes, así como él se había ido fortaleciendo en técnicas y destrezas. ¿Habrá avanzado tanto como para volverse poderoso? Como diera lugar, solo podría saberlo una vez que lo viera frente a frente y así sabría si se trataba del mismo o era otro con características similares.

Se encaminó a los linderos del pueblo, y después de un largo momento de reflexión y mediación, ejercitando la respiración que había aprendido en la finca de la Pilar Kocho. Cenó un poco de comida liviana y a medida que bajaba el sol y se iba colocando en el ocaso, se fue oscureciendo lentamente el lugar donde se encontraban, pronto la sombra fue la adecuada para que Nezuko pudiera salir casi tímidamente de la caja que yacía a un costado de su hermano. Sus ojos brillaban alegres.

Hola, Nezuko – veo que descansaste bien. – aseveró el espadachín –Debemos estar alertas. Parece que nuevamente Matiasu está atacando y ahora en este pueblo. – la niña demonio, arrugó el entrecejo, pues recordó muy bien al demonio que se les escapó una par de años atrás. – Hoy intentaremos eliminarlo definitivamente. – calló el joven mirando hacia la ciudad que se iba iluminando poco a poco con farolas que iban colocando los adultos del pueblo, quienes miraban con recelo donde se encontraban los hermanos, muchos sorprendidos al ver a una niña junto al Asesino de demonios, pues no la habían visto cuando lo encontraron la primera vez.

Se puso el sol y Tanjiro, se levantó, colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su nueva niblinto, cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aire y aguzó su olfato hasta ubicar el olor distinto a los de los humanos. El demonio estaba dando vueltas bajo la tierra, el olor le era familiar. Todo indicaba que si era Matiasu quien andaba asolando en esa aldea. Sin perder de vista la calle principal que desembocaba adonde se encontraban ellos, dio un par de pasos al pueblo y notó que el demonio se había internado en dicha calle, su movimiento era errante, al parecer muy molesto por no encontrar muchachos para comérselos como era su preferencia, hasta que sintió la presencia de un joven a la salida del pueblo. Su hambre era tan feroz, que no se preguntó el por qué había un muchacho solo parado ahí, era como si se estuviera ofreciendo. El demonio pensó que los lugareños habían asumido que él estaría depredando el lugar y habían optado por darle un muchacho cada noche como ofrenda con tal de que no hiciera daño a nadie más en el pueblo. Aceleró el paso casi corriendo de avidez y fue apareciendo la conocida mancha negra viscosa en el suelo y surgiendo a medida que iba avanzando hasta quedar a unos cinco metros de su presa, pero se detuvo bruscamente al reconocer la chaqueta típica y el rostro de la frente con cicatriz. Dio un agudo chillido que molestó demasiado en los oídos de los hermanos.

Maldito Tanjiro Kamado – espetó entre dientes Matiasu – nos volvemos a ver. Pero esta vez no saldrás con vida – masculló babeando de rabia – mi Señor me ha encomendado eliminarte – rió descontroladamente – y serás un plato muy sabroso de comer. Dejaré tu cabeza intacta y se la mostraré a mi Señor como ofrenda. – decía con voz cada vez más aguda – me va a convertir en uno de las 12 lunas, ahora que ha muerto uno en manos de los malditos Pilares.

Lucharé como lo hice como cuando enfrenté a ese demonio araña – dijo muy enojado Tanjiro, provocando que el demonio diera un respingo y chilló nuevamente. Nezuko inconscientemente se tapó los oídos y Tanjiro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia.

Te haré pagar la muerte de mi hermano y de cada demonio que has asesinado – y lanzando un alarido agudo similar al chillido de una rata y girando sobre sí, se hundió en aquella masa negra en el momento mismo que el joven espadachín se lanzaba sobre él cayendo en el suelo duro.

Pensando que había huido nuevamente, relajó un tanto los músculos hasta que su nariz le advierte que el peligro no ha pasado y que Matiasu se encontraba demasiado cerca… de Nezuko! Corrió hacia ella justo en el momento que el demonio había dejado el piso fangoso, dejando a la chica hundida hasta las rodillas, y endureciendo nuevamente el suelo dejándola atrapada. El demonio saltó fuera de piso tras la muchacha.

Tú eres un demonio, deberías ayudarme a eliminar a este asesino, sin embargo, lo ayudas, le dijo en el oído enterrándole las garras en la espalda, provocando que se retorciera de dolor. – Ya me haré cargo de ti y te enseñaré a respetarme una vez que haya matado a tu odioso hermano... – dijo al tiempo que daba un gran salto atrás esquivando el filo de la espada que el chico había lanzado y que Nezuko había sacado el cuerpo empequeñeciéndose, y ovillándose del dolor provocado por el ataque del enemigo.

Deja a mi hermana en paz—grito el joven sin dejar de dar sablazos repetidos que eran esquivados con mucha facilidad por el demonio.

Tanjiro se detuvo resollando, había perdido el control y la concentración al querer defender a su hermana. Se irguió, bajo sus brazos y trató de recuperar la respiración de agua, en el momento que Matiasu, desapareciendo de la vista, asomó el brazo y la cabeza desde un árbol dándole un arañazo en el rostro del muchacho, sacándolo de su concentración. El ardor le fue quemando la cara, comprendió que, efectivamente, ahora no solo contaban con más poderes, sino también con mayor decisión. Tanjiro dio un salto al costado, se limpió la sangre del rostro, alzó su sable listo para emprender la batalla, cuando un olor extraño lo invadió, alertándolo de otro peligro. Buscó con la mirada y solo se veía la oscuridad y nada más. Pronto en las sombras se comenzó a ver movimiento, demasiado y antes de que Kamado pudiera determinar con exactitud qué era una multitud de ratas, más parecido a un ejército de ratas, se abalanzaron sobre Nezuko tratando de morderla, la chica asqueada y sin ningún temor golpeaba con el puño en el suelo donde se hallaba presa aplastando a las ratas cercanas generando un chillido multitudinario y desagradable. Tanjiro intentó socorrer a su hermana pero pronto fue rodeado por otra legión de ratas organizadas, tras ellas y entre Nezuko y él, se encontraba Matiasu con las manos en la cintura, babeando de contento, con una sonrisa perversa en la mirada y ansioso de atacar al joven espadachín una vez que los roedores que estaban, ahora, a su mando, lo dejaran exhausto y sin fuerzas para pelear frente a frente. Sí debía estar muy agradecido de los nuevos dones que le había dado su señor Kibutsuji.

La batalla parecía decidida en esos momentos, Tanjiro Kamado estaba rodeado por una infinidad de ratas rabiosas que le mostraban sus dientes y que lo superaban con creces en número y organización. Por otro lado, Nezuko atacaba a las ratas que se atrevían a morderla causándole grandes heridas y dolor, sobre todo cuando lograban arrancar parte de su piel. LA chica daba vueltas su cuerpo sobre si misma logrando girar casi en 360° atacando sin tregua a ese ejército de feroces roedores. Finalmente, Matiasu, que no dejaba de reír enajenado, estaba sintiéndose triunfante en esta lucha.

Tanjiro comprendiendo que debía hacer algo mejor que inmovilizarse decidió ser el primero en atacar, inhaló profundamente, se concentró y recurrió la segunda respiración de agua, Yako Mizu Guruma, dando un giro en 360° con su espada provocando que las primeras líneas de ratas salieran volando decapitadas. Las siguientes atacaron con furia desatada, dándole algunas dentelladas que Tanjiro a duras penas logró esquivarlas todas recibiendo varios mordiscos y arañazos. Comprendiendo que no había sido suficiente, y que solo había alejado un poco a los roedores que se le venían encima, recurrió a la tercera respiración de agua, San no Kata Ryüryü Mai, comenzando sus movimientos en forma de oleaje y arrasando con aquellos molestos animales que se cruzaban en su camino y que no le permitían librara su hermana del sufrimiento que estaba teniendo. En una renovada lucha, ambos hermanos lograron mantener a raya, pese al agotamiento, a las iracundas ratas. Tanjiro, logró zafarse de las ratas usando la sexta respiración de agua, Nejire Uzu, haciendo desaparecer la última gota de vida de los roedores que lo tenían cercado. Agotado y respirando con dificultad, vio como se le venía encima Matiasu, por lo que velozmente alzó su sable, justo en el momento que el demonio aterrizó a dos metros suyos desapareciendo en el lago fangoso frente a sus ojos. El joven espadachín comprendió que el ataque sería desde bajo tierra, por lo que agudizó los sentidos mientras miraba angustiado a su hermana que aún se debatía ferozmente con las ratas que la atacaban, mientras se encontraba inmovilizada desde las rodillas para abajo. Nezuko, en tanto, vio la situación difícil que atravesaba su hermano, poniendo sus ojos rojos y alargando las garras de sus manos las enterró en el duro suelo, usando toda su fuerza comenzó a hacer temblar la tierra, provocando que las ratas detuvieran un instante sus ataques atemorizadas por lo que estaban viendo y sintiendo. Y antes de que las ratas reanudaran su ataque, logró la chica librarse de la prisión de sus piernas y con feroz velocidad comenzó a patear y pisotear las ratas que la tenían cercada. Y aquellas que saltaban para morderle el cuello o la cara, las atravesaba con sus garras, o las aplastaba con sus manos dando un aplauso con una rata en cada mano. Eso le dio nuevas fuerzas a Tanjiro, que recuperó la respiración y la concentración. Cerró los ojos, ya despreocupado, en parte, de la situación de su hermana, dio un salto muy alto hacia atrás, en el momento que aparecía desde el suelo Matiasu en el mismo punto donde había estado Tanjiro antes de saltar. Chilló molesto y su chillido se hizo ensordecedor cuando vio a sus hermanas ratas muertas o aplastadas por la demonio o degolladas por Tanjiro Kamado. Ese chillido fue tan agudo que el espadachín por poco suelta la espada del dolor penetrante en los oídos. Comprendió el demonio con cara de rata, que eso le podría servir de arma distractora para atacar y asesinar al joven de la chaqueta verde con negro. Sin darle tiempo a prepararse, corrió veloz donde él, y lanzando un chillido agudo, que desestabilizó a Tanjiro, los golpeó con ambas manos en el pecho enterrándole las garras, voló el muchacho por los aires cayendo cerca de un charco de barro. Se levantó, muy mareado, pues el grito del demonio le había hecho perder su sentido de equilibrio, y no podía mantenerse a pie firme, tambaleándose como un borracho. Fue el momento preciso para que Matiasu lo volviera a atacar, arañándole profundamente la mejilla, y lanzándolo al medio del charco de barro y agua. Se puso en cuatro patas el chico con mucha dificultad, pasó su brazo por las mejillas para secarse la sangre y el barro, y al hacerlo, tapó ligeramente su oreja en el instante que el demonio lanzaba otro de sus chillidos agudo y penetrante, pero esta vez de satisfacción, que provocó molestias, aunque bastante menos que las veces anteriores. Comprendió Tanjiro cuál era la mejor forma de enfrentar sus ataques auditivos, y antes que se repitiera el grito agudo y, a la vez, el ataque físico, cogió barro y se taponeó los oídos, sin que se diera cuenta su adversario. El demonio con cara de rata, con exceso de confianza y seguridad, chilla muy agudo, se lanza sobre Tanjiro, quien finge sentirse aturdido con el grito, y al ver a Matiasu casi encima de él, aplica la cuarta respiración de agua, Uchishio, partiendo en dos con un río de agua al demonio. El discípulo de Muzan, gritó de dolor y desconcierto. De la cintura para abajo cayó pesadamente al suelo y del torso hacia arriba, usando las manos se alejó de joven, aterrorizado. Algo perplejo, dio un chillido agudo con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente agudo para aturdir y poder acabar al chico de la niblinto, pero Tanjiro no se inmutó, por lo que comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, el demonio abrió los ojos con espanto y, girando sobre sí, quiso huir, con tan mala suerte que se encontró a boca de jarro con Nezuko, que con violencia y decisión le propinó una feroz patada que lo lanzó directamente adonde se encontraba Tanjiro, que, con limpieza y calma, le cortó la cabeza, cayeron esas partes al suelo, el cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente y de los ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

Si pudiera te mordería hasta hacerte pedazos. - le dijo a Tanjiro Kamado cuando se acercó a él – Hubiera dado todo por darle en el gusto a mi Señor, destruirte sería mi fama en todo el mundo – lloraba desolado y abatido.

Descansa en paz – le respondió el joven espadachín – vete, ya no debes seguir sufriendo ni haciendo sufrir. – la expresión de odio inicial fue desapareciendo mudando a una expresión de paz y gratitud que no pudo verbalizar pues la desintegración total se produjo antes de que alcanzara a expresar sus sentimientos.

Los hermanos Kamado, quedaron mirando el punto en donde había estado la cabeza, ahora convertida solo en cenizas, se cogieron las manos y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de aquel pueblo y lugar.

**FIN**


End file.
